


Two Psychopaths

by plastic_cello



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastic_cello/pseuds/plastic_cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedding two psychopaths is just another day in the life of Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Psychopaths

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how this one-shot escalated to this length; I've been working on it for over a week, and I finally finished it. Mind you, I wouldn't say it's my best work or anything; but I did try to release something of quality nonetheless. Especially since I was forced to do some unsavory research in order to finish it up, and I'm pretty sure there will be a sequel in the works as well.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. If you don't then there's no reason to leave any useless hate.

* * *

Tony had reservations about blood-thirsty, master assassins. He didn't like how they prowled around silently through the hallways and could kill you with the most harmless of items; as if they were the MacGyvers of the killing world. But more importantly, he didn't like that emotionless and calculated expression in their eyes.

It had been difficult for Tony to adapt to Natasha; now that he knew the extent of her abilities. No less to get used to her soundless footsteps, that had led to many terrified and unmanly screams of surprise. It was another thing altogether however, to adapt to another assassin whom was mentally unsound on top of that.

He'd been assured aforementioned assassin was harmless (whatever that was supposed to mean), and that he wouldn't kill him in his sleep with a bar of soap fashioned into a shank. He'd also been told that Bucky Barnes was on the way to recovery, that he wasn't a mindless drone anymore hell bent on murder and destruction. That would have been somewhat reassuring, had it not have been for his nightly detours and the guy's insistence on wearing his utility vest, goggles, and ski mask all the time.

Steve and Natasha were the only ones unperturbed by the lurking presence in Stark Tower. Hell, they were the only ones who could speak with Bucky for prolonged periods of times without being quickly dismissed or completely ignored. Even Tony's hilarious quips were downright disregarded every single time.

So there was reason for concern, especially now; due to the fact Bucky had slipped away again. Somehow he always managed to, despite JARVIS's vigilant watch. Then again, Natasha had frequently gone missing too regardless of the surveillance placed on her.

It wouldn't have concerned Tony as much had Steve and Natasha been available to babysit the Winter Soldier. But they'd been persuaded to attend a benefit gala, which Tony had chosen not to attend; and that left him responsible for Bucky. Or at least that's how he saw things; more so now that the supposedly reformed assassin had gone AWOL.

Tony searched the greater portion of Stark Tower; paying particular attention to Steve and Natasha's floors, but came up empty-handed. Bucky hadn't hidden in any obvious place; he hadn't slipped into a wardrobe or hidden underneath a bed. Nor had he crouched in a dark corner, toying with the deadly looking knife that had been tucked into his boot.

The guy had disappeared without a trace, and Tony really couldn't justify contacting Steve or Natasha. They would brush off Bucky's disappearance as normal; as his need to find some sort of peace and quiet, since his head was still muddled with empty spots and violent tendencies that he had to try very hard to control.

"And I'm supposed to be reassured by that." Tony grumbled aloud, as he stalked towards the wet bar in the corner of the room.

He could do with a stiff drink or two, and hope that Bucky would creep by in that stealthy crouch of his; which was by far one of the most disturbing things Tony had ever witnessed. Because the bastard was flexible and quiet and could easily have killed him twenty different times; by the time he had noticed him.

Mounting the steps that separated the wet bar from the lounge area, Tony peered out onto the skyline. The city was lit up like a Christmas tree as it always was which brought forth very little comfort to him; especially since Bucky could very well be out there wreaking some sort of havoc. And then he would be forced to say _I told you so_ to the guy's biggest proponents.

Tony eventually moved behind the bar, reaching for his favorite bottle of scotch and a clean crystal tumbler. He added several ice cubes to the glass, before he poured a copious amount of liquor into it as well, and took a hearty drink.

The familiar burn temporarily put his mind at ease; although he couldn't help but hypothesize on what Bucky liked to do when left to his own devices. Tony knew he hadn't killed anyone of late; there hadn't been any news of a foreign diplomat being assassinated or any important businessman either. But that didn't mean Bucky had wholesome pastimes either; he could be out there killing puppies and kittens or even plotting to expose the truth about Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, and the Great fucking Pumpkin to the kiddies.

The possibilities were endless, so he had good reason to worry. Everyone should be worried by letting Bucky out of their sight. And yet he was the only one actively concerned; Tony Stark, the man who hardly cared about his own well-being, let alone the world around him (or so he liked to project) was the one worried about a blood-thirsty killer on the loose.

"No sign of him, JARVIS?" He stepped out from behind the bar, fully intending on sweeping Steve's floor again just in case.

_"I believe he is on the launch pad, sir."_

"Has he been scaling the building or what?" Tony asked, although didn't expect an answer in return; and he was pleased to receive silence to his inquiry.

Hurrying along the ascension behind the wet bar, Tony tried to squash any fear that he might have had. Fear wasn't his forte anyway; he'd faced down plenty of foes throughout his life, ranging from a terrorist cell to an alien race. One measly assassin wasn't about to scare him; even if he scaled his tower with the agility of a spider monkey.

He pushed open the door, immediately hit by the crisp autumn air and the sounds of the city below. Only to lay his eyes on a very peculiar scene; Bucky stood beside the glass railing of the balcony slash launch pad and he wasn't alone either. In fact, he was joined by a very unwelcome cohort; who while not donned in full armor looked domineering nonetheless.

Loki stood close to the master assassin, lips quirked as he spoke; while Bucky, on the other hand, looked bemused and affronted. But who wouldn't be bemused by a psychopathic god cornering you with some nefarious plan in mind? And that was good to know, since maybe Bucky wasn't totally lost, after all; especially if he was suspicious of Loki who oozed of ill-intent.

Tony reflected on that fact for only a moment, before he suddenly witnessed how very quick Bucky truly was. Without so much as a warning, he struck out and grabbed Loki tightly by the throat with his cybernetic arm. So tightly in fact, Loki staggered on his feet; he remained upright though and hardly flinched when Bucky drew closer.

Intervention would probably be the next course of action; Tony couldn't really justify allowing Bucky to die at the hands of someone more psychotic than him. Steve and Natasha would never forgive him if he idly stood by and allowed Bucky to be tossed off his tower. Although, out of the three of them Tony was the weakest; especially when he hadn't even bothered to slap on his bracelets to call the suit to him, which in retrospect was foolish since he had been looking for a master assassin in the first place.

Cautiously he took a step back, deciding that he should retrieve his bracelets that had been conveniently left on the bar; due in part to Loki's previous visit several years beforehand. But he drew short of the door by another sudden movement between Bucky and Loki.

The situation had escalated further; somehow Bucky had the upper hand still, and forced the god to one knee. Bucky's cybernetic arm shone eerily in the pale moonlight; Tony wondered how much strength it really had and if it could crush a god's windpipe with ease, or if Loki was only humoring Bucky by taking the knee.

Bucky jerked Loki forward roughly towards him, and the god complied as he dropped onto his other knee. There were words exchanged, gruff and clipped but indiscernible from Tony's position. Whatever was said though had Loki lifting both his hands and working in posthaste to part buckles and leather, and to delve into Bucky's trousers.

Tony looked on in mounting confusion; unsure of what was happening exactly. He blinked several times to clear the fog out of his mind; considering he hadn't been sleeping very well of late, although he usually didn't. But since Bucky had become a semi-permanent resident of Stark Tower; Tony had been even more uneasy and paranoid.

So he swore he was either misinterpreting things, or that he was smack-dab in the most horrifying nightmare that his brain could conjure up. Which would have made him a very twisted individual by all means; since anyone who would dream up the god of mischief on his knees before the Winter Soldier had to be insane.

Loki's amused laughter suddenly pierced the city sounds, before he went quiet once more but by his volition. He leaned into Bucky, practically pressing his face into his groin. That made the grim look on Bucky's face shift ever-so-slightly; but it shifted nonetheless.

His cybernetic arm slowly slid from Loki's neck, traveling instead to rest in the god's perfectly coiffed hair. Those silver, mechanical fingers curved around the god's head; which had begun to bob back and forth at a leisurely pace. It was impossible to deny what was transpiring; even the likes of modest Captain America would pick up on why Loki had decided to inspect Bucky's crotch up close and personal.

Tony was stunned stupid, as he continued to watch the self-assured way that Loki seemed to devour Bucky with. There wasn't any hesitation whatsoever; Loki moved fluidly without any pause whatsoever. And it garnered favorable results from the emotionless drone; whose eyes scrunched up in obvious pleasure.

Despite the best course of action was simply to let things be; Tony was frozen into place, watching as the god of mischief continued to suck off the supposedly reformed assassin, right on his damn balcony. Neither of them taking into account that Tony might very well catch them in the act, or maybe they really didn't care if he did; maybe they got off by the voyeuristic aspect of it.

Before he could even attempt to flee, the sound of shattering glass snapped him to attention. Tony tore his eyes away from the bizarre scene, only to find his crystal tumbler shattered into half a dozen pieces. He hadn't even noticed he lost possession of it until that moment.

He snapped his head up from the shards of crystal, back onto Bucky and Loki whom had paused in their nefarious pastime. In fact, they had parted entirely and appeared as if they hadn't been sexually entwined at all; especially since Bucky's trousers had already been buttoned up again. Instead they both stood to their full heights and were staring directly at Tony.

"Oops, butterfingers," Tony announced in a feeble attempt at humor. "My bad,"

Bucky was the first to move; he bent down for a split-second, yanking a deadly looking knife from the inside of his boot, and looked ready to use it. Which really put a damper on that whole talk about reformation and rehabilitation; Bucky was definitely not harmless by any stretch of the imagination.

"Now, now," Loki said, raising his arm to keep Bucky at bay. "There is no need for that; I'm sure Stark had only come out for a bit of polluted evening air."

Bucky looked far from convinced; in fact, he looked like he would like nothing better than cut Tony open from navel to sternum and play with his innards. Tony took a step back, somehow maintaining some form of dignity and not running back into the penthouse and calling SHIELD to take villain one and two to the honeymoon suite in the bowels of SHIELD headquarters.

And he regretted his decision to remain levelheaded, especially when Loki broached the distance between them in several long strides. That manic grin was firmly in place on the god's lips, which only meant death and destruction was about to happen in the near future. Tony might very well be tossed over the edge of the tower, finishing up what Loki had started several years ago.

"I didn't see anything." Tony raised both his hands in submission. "Not a thing; so there's no reason to play hardball with me. We're cool here; different strokes for different folks."

"It must burn you." Loki murmured slowly.

"What does?"

"Why to be overlooked, of course." The god said in such a matter-of-fact way that it was almost humorous. "The great Tony Stark, Man of Iron, incapable of drawing a god's attention for more than a few moments at a time,"

The sentiment was a laughable one; Tony was happy to be overlooked by someone as mentally unsound as Loki. It wasn't as if he had one or two fleeting fantasies of bedding him or anything. Besides, it really just proved Tony's point about Bucky anyway. He definitely was _not_ jealous.

"You have a high opinion of yourself, buddy." Tony snorted, while taking another step back. "You two crazies can have one another. And if the world's lucky, you two will end up killing each other in the throes of whatever you guys are doing here. No description necessary."

"And yet your jealousy is palpable," Loki grinned. "But I certainly am not opposed to being shared."

Tony gaped at the god, unsure of how to reply to that. Because it sounded like he'd just been invited to join a threesome of crazy. He'd be the sandwich meat between a blood-thirsty assassin and chaos's incarnate, and he really shouldn't be considering it either; shouldn't have imagined Loki pale and spread out before him with Bucky pinning him down, so Tony could take full advantage of him.

That was only asking for trouble; death even. But now that the offer had been extended to him, Tony felt as if it was only good manners to accept. Since it wasn't like he really had a hard-on for Loki since he saw him cuffed and muzzled, and sent back to Asgard with his tail between his legs.

"Not your best idea to date." Tony croaked, shooting a look over Loki's shoulder towards Bucky; who still was handling his knife.

"So you refuse?" Loki tilted his head to the side. "My Stark, you truly have an impressive moral compass to unwittingly turn down an offer from a god."

"Sorry, I'm not up for you two tag teaming me. I have some dignity left; not a lot but some. And I like the prospect of living another day."

"Whoever said anything about you being taken? I am in need of a thorough and rough bedding by two very sufficient mortals."

"Oh, _oh_ ," Tony replied with sudden understanding.

The realm of possibility opened up to Tony completely by that declaration. His initial thought was pretty unsavory; maybe because he hadn't had sex in a few weeks. He and Pepper had decided to take a break from one another, and well Tony had been busy with working on modifications for his newest suit; not to mention watching his back around Bucky. So sex had been put on the back burner for the time being; until now anyway.

Regardless of the fact that he knew this was a terrible idea, Tony couldn't help but feel aroused by the idea. It wasn't everyday a god offered himself up for sexual purposes. Even if it meant having to share him with silent and deadly; he could probably work around it.

"So what say you? Will you reject me again?" Loki stepped forward, so close that personal space had all but become a foreign concept.

"Ground rules first," Tony drank in every detail of the god's facial features. "This doesn't turn into some weird blood ritual; in other words, I come out of this intact and so does raccoon boy."

"I think Barnes can take care of himself."

"Bionic man or not – he comes out of this intact."

"Very well," Loki said in obvious distaste. "No harm will come to you or Barnes."

"Second, what's your plan for this exactly? What are we talking about? Taking turns with you?"

"Oh, I rather like the idea of being simultaneously taken by both of you." Loki smirked in a way that sent a pang of arousal directly to Tony's cock.

Tony could say that was one of the few things he hadn't done in his day. He'd had sex once or twice with men, but that had been in his early twenties and he might have been on an illegal substance or two. He also had had threesomes, foursomes, orgies of innumerable proportions; but he hadn't tried double penetration before on either man or woman.

That hadn't ever been a fantasy of his anyway; except now it stimulated him immensely. The mechanics were a little fuzzy on that front, but he'd seen plenty of pornography and had plenty of experience to work out the details when the time came. Unless, of course, raccoon boy decided he didn't want to share.

"I'm game if you are." Tony nodded in consent, before motioning awkwardly to the door behind him. "Bedroom, way better than up here,"

"I'll have a word with Barnes." Loki turned on his heel then and returned to the master assassin.

Tony decided that he didn't want to witness the conversation, especially if it meant some sort of bloodshed. Although that might be the equivalent of foreplay between to psychopathic individuals such as Loki and Bucky; but it was still something he wanted to avoid at all costs. So he finally walked back into the tower, unaware of just how cold it had been outside.

Walking back into the greater lounge area, he shot a cursory glance towards the wall of windows; the same wall of windows that Loki had thrown him through, in hopes of killing him. Now he was waiting like an obedient puppy for the crazy alien god to come in and let him fuck him. Lust and curiosity had always been his weak points, though.

Unfortunately from his viewpoint, Tony couldn't see Loki or Bucky. He also didn't hear them either, which he supposed was a good sign. Unless Loki had tossed Bucky off the side of the balcony, and the assassin had maintained his silence even to the end. And that kind of put a damper on things, if he were to be honest.

He moved closer towards the windows, only to draw up short once he heard the soft click of the door across from the wet bar. Bucky emerged from the darkness of the balcony, soundless on his steel-toed boots, followed by an equally soundless god of mischief. While Bucky's face was an emotionless mask as it normally was; Loki had a small smirk on his face that suggested favorable results.

"Lead the way, Stark." Loki crooned deeply, and dashed any reservations that might have begun to creep up in Tony's mind.

The prospect of bedding Loki was thrilling enough to outweigh the cons of sharing him with blood-thirsty assassin and raccoon extraordinaire. But he really should have been more concerned by the that fact he willingly wanted to bed Loki in the first place.

There wasn't any reason to psychoanalyze it now, though. So instead he crossed through the lounge and headed towards the hallway that led to the master suite. Several doors lined either side of the walls; some were unused guest rooms, one an office that sometimes Pepper used if the need arose. Others were just rooms without any real function to his knowledge.

The trek to his bedroom seemed to take a small eternity; lengthened and worsened by the unsavory looks directed at his back. That feeling Tony knew all too well; Bucky always bore his eyes into his back, as if he was plotting to kill him at any given moment. He had vocalized his suspicions to Bruce once, only to have the good doctor tell him it probably meant nothing.

Hell, it was probably a huge mistake to put his back to Bucky now; especially since he had brandished a knife, and looked ready to use it against him not even fifteen minutes ago. Or it could have possibly been longer than that; he wasn't too sure, and he really didn't think it mattered either way.

Once the double doors to the master suite came into view, Tony hurried to push one of them open before he stepped aside. JARVIS had already turned on the lightning in the bedroom; his AI had been programmed to prepare the room at nine-thirty every night, regardless if Tony actually made it to bed or not.

"Psychotic mass murderers first," he announced cheekily, motioning inside the master suite.

Bucky had been the one who'd been behind him, and the look he shot Tony was positively venomous. Words didn't escape him though; in fact he only bore Tony with his icy blue eyes that hid unimaginable horrors behind them. Except Tony imagined he was getting that stare for effectively cock blocking him.

"Now Barnes, you know how distasteful Stark's humor is." Loki crossed the distance between himself and the assassin; looping his arms around Bucky's shoulders and speaking directly into his ear. "Don't pay him any mind; he truly isn't worth the distress."

Any need to argue that point barely begun to form, before the urge died a quick death. Bucky continued to glower at him; only moving across the threshold by Loki's assistance, and who sent him an equally unnerving stare too.

It was really a bad idea, if not a suicidal one. Tony took a deep breath and threw caution to the wind once he stepped into the room and secured the door shut. Loki was still draped around Bucky, who had moved to stand in front of the full-length windows that had a breathtaking view of the city.

Tony observed them closely; already uncomfortable by their camaraderie. Of course, psychopaths had to stick together (or kill one another instead of forging any sort of partnership); so Tony was the odd man out, that had been persuaded to join them by something as kinky as the double penetration of a god. No one could say he didn't have his priorities in order.

"Okay, well how are we going to do this?" He asked, clasping his hands together.

"Silence would be a start," Bucky finally spoke in a deadpan tone; one that seemed to tickle Loki completely.

"Don't worry; we'll make him put that mouth to better use." Loki cupped Bucky's chin with one hand; before he slipped away from the assassin's side. "I demand you do that right now, Stark. You certainly wouldn't want to provoke me."

Before Tony could damn them both and demand JARVIS call SHIELD and Steve and Natasha; Loki bared down on him, reaching out for his face with elegantly long fingers, and drawing him near. His mouth was devoured by the god's that was hungry and relentless and demanding. And he shouldn't have expected anything less from Loki either.

Loki kissed him to the point of death, effectively stunning him for the first few moments. But Tony wasn't the type to be dominated; he dominated by instinct, so he returned the kiss with as much fervor and violence as he could. His hands tangled easily into Loki's hair, holding him into place; while his tongue darted out of his mouth to run over the god's bottom lip.

Regretfully, they didn't go beyond that. Loki pulled away with a self-satisfied smile, and stalked the way he came and back to Bucky. There wasn't any finesse or subtlety between them; Bucky grabbed Loki by the throat and shoved him up against the glass panes of the wall length windows, and squeezed Loki's neck until he keened.

Just as Bucky leaned in to brush their mouths together; he suddenly took a different route altogether and practically tossed Loki in the general vicinity of the bed. The god fell short, though; and ended up stumbling until he fell to one knee.

"Heh, now you understand why my curiosity was piqued by his inclusion on your team." Loki reached up to touch his neck. "But as Barnes so kindly informed me, he isn't a part of your band of heroes."

"Yeah, he kind of followed Steve home. With all due respect, buddy." Tony held up a hand, slightly dazed by the taste of Loki on his lips. "Although, I'm kind of surprised he actually said a word to you. You know, since he's the silent but deadly type."

"No one can get a word in edgewise with you." Bucky scowled, before crossing the distance between himself and Loki, and grabbing a hold of the god by his arm like he wasn't a would-be world conqueror. "Why bother when your favorite sound is your own voice?"

"I find I like him more and more." Loki chuckled only to groan, when he was shoved onto the bed awkwardly.

"Funny coming from a guy known for his big mouth," Tony offered under his breath; all the while maintaining his distance.

The situation was both delicate and volatile; it wouldn't be wise to just jump in with both feet yet. So Tony chose to observe instead of participate; let some of the crazy breathe, before he made a move. And he supposed it was a good call too, since Bucky was particularly violent with Loki. He ripped the god's long leather duster from his body, forcing his arms awkwardly behind his back in the process; before tossing it to the floor.

Tony couldn't explain why Loki allowed Bucky to push him around; although it was probably some need to be dominated which automatically made him a masochist. Loki could have easily kill both him and Bucky within a matter of seconds if he wanted to. Bucky might have been a bit harder to kill, especially if he could scale buildings and could run faster than Tony.

"Not so roughly," Loki gasped in feigned discomfort; so transparently that Tony could even tell.

Bucky had flipped Loki onto his back, and planted a steel-toed boot onto the mattress beside his hip. The urge to protest that gurgled in Tony's throat; his bed linens were of the highest quality and he rather not have raccoon boy destroy them with his assassin's gear. Then again, it probably wouldn't be wise to complain about something so minor, when Bucky brandished the same knife from beforehand and pressed the blade to Loki's cheek.

With a quick flick of his wrist, quicker than the eye could see, the knife drew away; the blade's teeth stained red. Loki hissed and pressed his hand to his cheek; only to pull his fingers away and glimpse at the blood on them. The cut was shallow but still shining red, contrasting the bright glint in Loki's eyes that was more thrilled than angry.

That should have been the first sign to call up the cavalry; or at least the thing that finally broke the camel's back. Tony was obviously way over his head, and sharing his bed with two psychopaths was looking less appealing by the moment. Well, that was until Bucky slid the stained blade through the many layers of leather that encompassed Loki's body.

Some bits sliced open without any trouble whatsoever; while other bits were stubborn and required a lot more diligence. Yet the blood-thirsty assassin was nothing but persistent; he hacked away at every layer of leather on Loki's prone body; slicing through the crisscross pattern that was fashioned across his abdomen and cutting through the many straps that held his armor in place.

The work was hardly tedious, at least for Tony anyway; who had inched closer to his California King and watched the proceedings closely. Bucky threw aside pieces of Loki's Asgardian garb to the floor; huge pieces of leather and belts, and even the pauldron that sat on his right shoulder and the bracers on his forearms too.

Eventually Loki was bear from the waist down; lily-white skin and hairless beside a thin trail of hair that dipped below the waistband of his trousers. There was a crooked grin plastered on Loki's lips that tapered away to apprehension when the knife was pressed against his sternum; pressed hard enough to make the god suck in a breath. Tony too held his breath, even though he knew a little cut wouldn't hurt Loki.

"Your boldness knows no bounds, mortal." Loki spat out venomously.

"You're right." Bucky replied without any inflection whatsoever. "And I won't apologize."

Without any hesitation, Bucky cut Loki from sternum to navel. It was a thin line of red that slowly swelled and bled, and Bucky was on it before Loki could even react properly. His tongue darted out, lapping and tasting the god's blood like the lunatic that he was; while his knife lowered and sliced open the top of Loki's leather trousers.

"I should slew you." Loki uttered angrily, but only tangled his fingers in Bucky's hair; directing him down his torso. "And perhaps lay the blame on Stark; although his capacity for physicality is lacking at best."

"I take offense to that, asshole." Tony snapped as he watched Bucky expertly cut the right leg of the god's trousers to the knee.

"And to think I thought you left, Stark."

"I should leave and call SHIELD."

"But you won't, now come." Loki demanded and untangled one hand to hold it out to him. "He won't use that blade on you, rest assured."

"You mean like how you didn't throw me out my own window?" He shot back, although he did take the god's hand with his own.

In that short period of time, Bucky had cut through the other leg of Loki's trousers; before ripping them off with strength that Tony envied. Loki too seemed to be impressed and utterly aroused by how a puny mortal was manhandling him; if it was any indication by his lack of undergarments and the swollen and impressive erection that curved towards his flat belly.

"Impressive," Tony mumbled, almost begrudgingly so; before pulling his hand free of Loki's and situating himself cautiously onto the bed next to the god. "Too impressive, maybe; but we are petty little mortals. And you are a vengeful, war-mongering god,"

At that sentiment, Bucky shot him a nasty glare as he sheathed his knife back into his boot. There obviously wasn't any love lost between him and Steve's little buddy. Hell, everyone seemed to be on bad terms with the blood-thirsty raccoon; well, aside from Loki who at least seemed to pique his sexual interest.

"Does this mean I'll be severely disappointed by your assets?" Loki asked breathlessly; keening as Bucky slid down his body and kissed over sharpness of his hips.

"Please, my reputation precedes me. You've come to the right mortal." Tony studied the god's anatomy, which wasn't outwardly different from a regular 'ol human's.

Loki was lithe and sinewy; defined from the swell of his biceps and quadriceps, to the impressive cut of his abs. Everything was bared and on display, aside from his lower extremities; which were still covered in knee-length boots that Bucky hadn't bothered to remove. And well, Tony found the sight to only fuel his sudden arousal.

Warmth pooled in his groin, as he continued to eye the god beside him; who groaned as Bucky fell to his knees onto the floor and between his outstretched legs, and nipped at the spot where his hip met his thigh. Before Tony knew it, Loki reached out and pulled him down to those hungry lips of his.

The god's lips melded underneath his, as his fingers found their way into his hair and held on tightly. Tony groaned into the kiss, while blindly reaching out to tilt Loki's head closer to his; in order to deepen the contact further. His tongue shot out from his mouth, eagerly tracing Loki's bottom lip until he was permitted access into his mouth.

Tony's tongue slipped past Loki's lips and smooth curve of his teeth; meeting that long and wicked tongue that smoothly spun lies together with ease. There wasn't any trepidation between them; their tongues rolled against one another's, and swiped along teeth and the roof of one another's mouths. And that only served to make Tony fully hard and in need of being pulled free of the constriction of his jeans.

That feeling only became that much more prevalent by the moan that erupted out of Loki's mouth, and the abrupt arch of his back. Their mouths fell away from one another's; permitting Tony to look down at what Bucky was up to, which only seemed to heighten his already unbearable arousal.

Bucky had pushed up Loki's legs and buried his head between his thighs; that in turn, caused Loki to writhe like an elegant albino snake. His back arched away from the mattress, while his hands gripped onto the crimson colored duvet in two tight fists. It was oddly exhilarating to see Loki in such a vulnerable position; possessed by pleasure that was given to him by a mortal. And Tony wanted to be the cause for it too.

Maneuvering himself above the god, Tony bent his head and nipped at his collarbone; until the skin turned a delicate pink and then an unforgiving red. His mouth glided away after a brutal bite that drew a breathless chuckle out of Loki, and moved downwards and deviated to the side to where a pale nipple was; which he flicked with the tip of his tongue and hardened almost immediately.

"As worthy of you mortals," Loki shuddered. "To worship a god,"

Tony ran his tongue around Loki's areola, before closing his lips around the nipple and sucking it hard. The action caused Loki to arch further off the bed in an amazing feat of flexibility that would have broken someone else's back; almost Regan MacNeil style. which brought flashbacks of early childhood trauma for a split-second.

But arousal easily trumped Tony's childhood fear; he continued to suck wetly on Loki's nipple, while his hands slid underneath him and held him close. His palms grazed every inch of the god's back; marveling at the ripple of his muscles and the scars that rose from the skin. There seemed to be many old wounds across his back and in between the sharp jut of his shoulder blades. Tony couldn't help but wonder if any of the Avengers had been the cause of them.

"Oh!" Loki hissed out in a dark timbre, followed by an audible ripping sound.

Unable to hide his curiosity, Tony peered down at Bucky who had reemerged with only a hint of a flush on his cheeks. His hand, the real one, had been stripped of its glove and was two fingers deep into Loki's ass. Tony caught Bucky's eyes and almost felt embarrassed by it; even if he had been in weirder situations than this before, and had shared uncomfortable eye contact with complete strangers too.

The only difference was that he technically knew raccoon boy; the other being, Bucky narrowed his eyes as if he was intruding in some romantic moment between him and Loki. Then again, maybe this was as romantic as the two psychopaths got; not to mention, they could have had some whirlwind love affair going on right underneath everyone's noses. The likelihood of that seemed pretty low with all things considering; or so Tony hoped anyway.

Despite his obvious dislike of him, Bucky continued to please the object of both their desires with a twist of the wrist that made Loki cry out. Tony turned his attention back onto lavishing that lean and beautiful torso with love bites and kisses; almost on the verge of being possessive. Because really could he let a blood-thirsty assassin, sometimes raccoon one-up him?

His mouth moved reverently across Loki's midsection; he planted butterfly kisses along his ribcage and stroked up and down his spine. The god's hand found its way back into his hair and pulled hard, forcing him to raise his head and to his lips again. Their mouths met in a collision of teeth and tongue, and half-formed gasps that spilled from Loki's lips whenever Bucky worked his fingers between his thighs.

"Enough," Loki moaned after a few moments. "I'll kill you both; mark my word."

Tony feverously kissed Loki again, swallowing a loud cry of pleasure; he licked at the roof of his mouth, until Loki pulled him away with a sharp tug by the hair. Bucky too was wrenched away by his hair and forced to slide his fingers out of Loki's ass.

"Strip now."

"I thought you'd never ask." Tony tried to kiss Loki again, only to be shoved away and almost completely off the bed.

"Now Stark,"

"How unromantic, you won't even undress me? Hey, raccoon boy want to help me out with that knife of yours?"

"Your clothes are the last thing I'll be cutting through." Bucky declared darkly, as he rose to his feet.

"Ouch, no camaraderie for arousing a vengeful Norse god," he grabbed the back of his tee-shirt and yanked it off with ease; although he found he felt particularly naked in front of them with the arc reactor on full display.

Both psychopaths' eyes moved towards the arc reactor, curious with ill-intent; he really should have thought this over more. Except, it was hard to suppress how turned on he was; when faced with a naked Loki, who had haunted his fantasies since his initial attempt for world domination. And the idea of stretching him open, and fucking him into the mattress was too good to pass up.

"So is this going to be a twosome now? I'm totally cool with that, since super spy seems to be happy to stay all dolled up and looking pretty and deadly."

"I'll handle, Barnes." Loki sat up, level with Bucky's belly; before running his hands across the utility vest. "He doesn't like to share, it seems."

"Great a stingy, blood-thirsty assassin," Tony scoffed as he unbuckled his jeans and toed off his work boots with practiced ease.

By the time he kicked off his boots and pushed his jeans mid-thigh; Loki had agilely unclasped the many intricate buckles that held Bucky's utility vest into place, and murmured something far too low for Tony to hear. He just hoped it wasn't any sort of reassurance that they would kill him once the act was done. Well, if Loki could even function after being fucked by them both.

Now that was a thought to reflect on; Loki fucked out of his mind, sweat-slick, worn -out, and delirious with pleasure. The mighty would-be conqueror and god, reduced to a boneless heap after being used so thoroughly, made Tony's dick ache and strain against his underwear. He shoved down his jeans all the way to his ankles, before stepping out of them and recklessly doing the same with his boxer briefs too.

Once he was fully naked, he looked back on Bucky and Loki. The god was in the midst of kissing Bucky's stomach through the sleeveless (well one-sided anyway) turtleneck; as Bucky shrugged off the heavy and oppressive vest and let it drop to the floor with an audible thud. No doubt because of all the wicked devices hidden in the pockets and secret compartments.

Undressing the blood-thirsty assassin, winter's soldier or whatever his codename was; took far longer than was absolutely necessary. Tony would have liked nothing more than to rip away the many layers that Bucky wore, so they could proceed faster. Yet Loki seemed to revel in unbuckling every harness and unzipping every zipper slowly.

The overall package that was Bucky Barnes was pretty impressive, to say the least. Years of killing foreign diplomats and important businessmen had done his body good. Not to mention his erection was pretty nice too, well if Tony was into cock (which was debatable at this point, to be honest).

"Now," Loki purred, climbing to his feet onto the mattress; clearly a conscious action to elevate himself above both of them. "Come here, Stark. I have plans for you."

"They better be good ones, you tease." Tony stepped up to the foot of the bed; slightly affronted by Loki carding his fingers through his head like he were a lap dog.

"I care not about your own pleasure; either of you." The god smirked as his rabid raccoon raked his nails up his flank with his real hand. "But you will do as I please and when I please, and I want you both."

"At the same time, no less; you kinky bitch," Tony smirked up at Loki.

"I mean to get what I want. One way or another, do you understand me?"

"Crystal," Bucky shot Tony a displeased look, but at least it didn't look like he might try and kill him after all.

"Well, if we're going to do this we need lube. Buckets of lube," Tony reached out and pinched the swell of Loki's ass; receiving a scowl for his troubles. "Lucky for you, I have enough."

Neither of his psychopathic soon-to-be bedmates moved from their stations; Loki remained nude, beyond his boots, atop of the bed. While Bucky stood with his nails still lightly embedded in Loki's side. Their eyes followed him, though; when he headed towards his walk-in closet and slipped inside.

The quiet murmurs between them rose, once Tony was inside the closet fully. He wondered what they always whispered to one another. Bucky wasn't very vocal, although Tony had assumed he was pretty much asexual until half an hour earlier too. He supposed Loki just had a way of shifting basic logic, and turning it upside down and on its head.

It didn't take very long for Tony to find what he needed. There was a self in the very back of the closet, filled with decorative boxes Pepper had selected for his more intimate of items. He had a whole array of sex toys that expanded various kinks; admittedly, he hadn't used very many. But it seemed only logical to have them just in case of a sexy emergency. And maybe he could implement some into future romps with Loki, if his performance was worthwhile tonight.

Lifting the lid of one of the many boxes, he pulled out several silicon based lubrications. The water ones weren't going to do in this case; not when Loki needed to be slick and pliable as possible, if he needed to be fucked by two people at the same time. Quite frankly, Tony didn't want to chaff his dick due to the inevitable friction that was bound to happen either.

Once he had what he needed, Tony returned into the bedroom to find Bucky doubled over; head bowed to bite at the fleshy but strong curve of Loki's upper thighs, leaving behind ugly marks behind that exposed the assassin's dental history. Loki had rested one of his hands onto the top of Bucky's head, but his eyes had been aimed at the closet's entrance; smirking widely when Tony emerged.

"I believe we shouldn't waste any more time. I imagine your teammates will return sooner than later, and you certainly don't want to be marked the traitor for bedding an enemy."

"They might send me to an institution, once they realize I not only fucked your crazy ass. But that raccoon boy was my co-fucker. Now stop playing king of the bed and lie down like a good boy."

"He is rather mouthy, I know." Loki peered down at Bucky, who seemed to be annoyed again. "But his reputation precedes him, and that's precisely what I need."

The god eventually lowered himself to the bed, and made sure to drag Bucky down beside him despite his obvious reluctance to do so. Tony could relate; he wasn't exactly thrilled to be in the position of sharing with someone he feared could easily kill him in his sleep. Then again, he had to remind himself for the umpteenth time, that he shouldn't be thrilled to fuck Loki either (who could kill him in a split-second too).

Tony climbed onto the bed, when Loki had settled onto his side with Bucky plastered to his back. It was a possessive notion, as much as the bite marks were on Tony's behalf along Loki's collarbone and chest were.

"Time to share, buddy," he said and settled in front of Loki on his side too.

"Will you ever shut up?" Bucky grumbled, as he circled the base of Loki's cock with his hand and squeezed; although his attention remained on Tony, almost challengingly.

"Please, I have too much to say." He followed Bucky's example, but took the head of Loki's cock into his hand and pinched and rubbed at it.

The noise that came out of Loki was music to his ears. Whatever tiff that might have threatened to evolve dissipated into thin air. Both of them were now highly interested in the god's extraordinary anatomy, which they lavished with their hands. Tony wrapped his fingers around the top of his cock and stroked it, and made contact with Bucky's hand in the process.

They both worked Loki's cock like a well-oiled machine. Without words or brooding glares, they worked in tandem; jerking off the god until he quivered and writhed between them. Loki moaned breathlessly and loudly, before he reached out and took Tony into hand too.

"Shit," he groaned, jutting his hips forward as Loki's long fingers dragged along his swollen and touch-deprived erection.

He hadn't realized the extent of his arousal until that very moment. His cock throbbed as Loki touched him, which only inspired him to work his cock faster in return. The room filled with grunts, moans, and heavy breathing; Tony felt the heat in his stomach burn, as if he downed a shot or two of tequila.

His lips, clumsy and drunk for the intimate touch, found the corner of Loki's mouth. His tongue darted out and tasted him, and forced it in between his parted lips. They kissed messily; uncoordinated and hungry for several moments, until Loki drew away and awkwardly shifted backwards to kiss Bucky who returned it in turn.

It was the first time Tony witnessed that sort of intimacy between the two of them; which, oddly enough, made his cock drip with precum. There was something undeniably sexy about the way the two psychopaths moved their mouths over one another's; no less when their tongues tangled together and parted away attached by a thin string of saliva.

"Have you guys done this before?" Tony couldn't help but ask, still mesmerized as they shared several closed mouth but hot kisses between them.

"You certainly have, ah, an inquisitive nature." Loki rolled his hips as they continued to jerk him off with uncontained eagerness; that eventually extended to the god's own actions, involving Tony's stiff cock.

"Kind of hot, have to admit."

"Danger has always appealed to you. Has it not?" Loki unhanded him suddenly, before his hand circled the arc reactor in a way that made his skin crawl.

He hated when anyone touched the arc reactor; even when Pepper would press her hand over it while riding him into the mattress, he always felt uncomfortable. Not that he thought Pepper would remove it or anything; she was one of the most trustworthy people in his life. Whereas Loki was as untrustworthy as you could get; especially since he was a known enemy that had attempted to kill him more than once.

Tony's hand fell away from Loki's cock, latching onto his wrist instead. He held on steadfast onto it and shot him a panicked look, no doubt shrouded by the lust still coursing through his body.

"Don't forget our agreement, big boy."

"I didn't intend any, ah!" Loki threw his head back, as his hand crumbled away from the arc reactor and grabbed onto Bucky's hand that crept downward to massage his sac in a way that Tony found he wouldn't mind having performed on him.

"Carpe diem or some shit." Tony sighed, leaning in to lick along Loki's jaw and eventually nibble on his earlobe.

One of Loki's hands found its way back onto his erection, and began to stroke him again. This time he did so languidly, tracing the underside of his cock with the calloused pad of his thumb. Before his fingers drew up and teased the head with feather-like touches that only became firmer once Loki teased the slit with one of his nails.

His body shuddered, as he blindly grasped onto the god's shoulder; his knuckle brushing across Bucky's wind-beaten cheek in the process. Bucky had bent his head over Loki's shoulder, hyper-focused on the movement of his hand between Loki's thighs. While Loki diligently continued to stimulate the slit of Tony's cock.

The heat in Tony's stomach roared, threatening to push him over the edge. Tremors worked their way up his body, and made his toes curl. He bit down on his bottom lip, silencing the moan that threatened to come out of him; while also tightening his hold on Loki's shoulder.

"Fuck, that's good baby." He rasped out. "Too good,"

Loki didn't respond in kind, aside from a guttural noise of pleasure. Which, in turn, caused his face to scrunch up in an expression Tony had only fantasized about; although, he wanted to be the one to put it there instead of Bucky. Who had since slipped his hand lower and seemed to weasel his fingers back into the god's ass, and was fucking it hard and fast.

Without any thought against the contrary, Tony grabbed for Loki's cock again and stroked him with renewed vigor. And that drew a sweeter sound out of Loki than beforehand; it was loud and dark but strangely melodic too.

"E-Enough," the god stammered out, as he twisted and writhed between them; forcing their hands to fall away from his body.

"Don't gods have immeasurable libidos? Like can't you go for days on end?" Tony licked his lips, hungrily watching as Loki sat up and carded a hand through his inky black hair.

Bucky shifted into a seated position, and leaned in to speak directly into the god's ear. Whatever sentiment that passed between them caused Loki to smirk; before he turned his attention back onto Tony.

"I want you laid out on the bed, Stark; preferably the head of the bed." Loki purred in a way that went straight to Tony's cock.

Despite a prickle of suspicion rising to the forefront of his mind, Tony decided to comply. His cock was way too fond of Loki, so he ignored his intuition and crawled up the bed and flopped unceremoniously in the center. The bed was big enough that he could easily spread out without even compromising his guests; although, they didn't stay away from him for long.

Loki crawled feline-like up the length of the bed, until he was draped over Tony's body. He took advantage of the position; reaching out and slowly running his hands along the god's sides and down towards the sharpness of his hips. Before indulging himself a little further, and grabbing a hold of the perfect swell of Loki's ass.

"You might be crazier than hell, but damn your body is perfect."

"I told you he talks too much." Bucky cropped up in his peripheral, suddenly grabbing onto his left arm and pulling it above his head.

Rope twisted roughly around Tony's wrist; tied masterfully in a way that meant little chance for escape. The realization of his situation slowly sunk into Tony's mind, which made him thrash with all his might. It did him little favors, though; Loki had him pinned to the bed, and held down his shoulder so he couldn't use his right arm.

Once Bucky tied his wrist to the bedpost, the master assassin slid out of view; only to appear again but on the other side of the bed. And Loki willingly grabbed his arm and offered it to his fellow psychopath; who was quick to tie the rope around his wrist, and perform the same ritual as only moments before.

Tony desperately squirmed underneath the grinning god; struck by fear. He was in a vulnerable position, bound to his bed with the arc reactor ready to be plucked out of his chest if Loki willed it. This was the perfect opportunity for the god to get rid of Iron Man for good; and all it took was some choice dirty talk and a bit of jerking off to do it.

"You'll stay this way until you behave." Loki grabbed him by the chin, stilling his head. "Barnes was very right about you – you talk far too much for my liking. Now you'll be effectively punished for it."

"This isn't funny, Loki! Untie me right now!" Tony demanded, although his voice wavered out of heart-clenching fear.

"So long as you are sufficiently quiet; until then you'll stay as you are." Loki smirked, climbing off of him and instead turning his attention onto Bucky; who had settled back onto the bed within eye shot, but far enough away for Tony couldn't even kick him. And he had always thought a huge bed would be beneficial; not so much anymore.

Even though, he knew the futility of it; Tony still tried to kick at them and shout several unsavory comments at them that ranged from expletives to even more creative insults. Raccoon, psychopath, god of assholery were some of the many words that exploded from his mouth. Except neither Loki nor Bucky seemed to be particularly interested in him at all; instead they focused on one another.

Loki hoisted himself into Bucky's lap and draped his arms over his shoulders. That's when Loki's words finally begun to sink in; really sink in. This was a punishment for his inability to shut up; it wasn't some sort of colossal act of villainy either. It was a sexual punishment, which was backed up by the suggestive way that the god ground his ass into Bucky's very apparent erection.

Tony felt his throat go dry and that deep-seated ache settle between his legs. His struggle dissipated as he watched the show in front of him. Bucky's artificial hand, still gloved, grasped at the nape of Loki's neck, as the other roamed downwards to fondle the swell of one of the god's ass cheeks. And that, in turn, caused Loki to lift himself slightly and reach for one of the discarded bottles of lube.

Having experienced varying degrees of torture in the past, Tony had thought he'd grown immune to them; and yet his current predicament proved otherwise. Helplessly he tugged on his restraints as he watched Loki open the lube and pour a copious amount into his hand; never breaking eye contact with Bucky. His hand reached behind him, and took Bucky into hand and slowly coated his erection with lube.

The corner of Bucky's mouth twitched and eyes fluttered for a split-second; seemingly unable to showcase an array of emotions due to his training as a master assassin. Natasha seemed to have the same issue; although she had loosened up some, and had a penchant for smiling fleetingly every once in a while.

Loki continued to caress Bucky in long and languid strokes, chuckling softly by the shaky breath that he drew out of silent and deadly. Tony knew if Loki could get Bucky to react, that it must have been a damn good feeling. And he wanted to be touched again by that able hand, and slicked up until he teetered on the edge.

His hips canted in hopes of some sort of friction, but only found thin air. As opposed to Bucky who bowed his head and rested his forehead to Loki's broad shoulder; while still being pleasured by his hand that deftly slid from shaft to head, over and over again. But soon Loki paused in his ministrations, keeping his hand on the shaft, as he lifted himself higher on his knees to line himself up with the tip of Bucky's cock.

Tony was in direct sight of the inevitable penetration too. He watched breathlessly as Loki sunk down onto Bucky, hypnotized by the way Loki easily took Bucky in. The head slid in without any intrusion whatsoever, followed by half an inch that stretched the god open appealingly.

"Yes," Loki hissed out, as he placed both his hands on Bucky's shoulders; effectively forcing Bucky to straighten his back as he fully took him in.

"Fuck," Tony whispered out; hating the fact he couldn't be a part of the moment.

Loki looked sinful perched on Bucky's cock; his face was partially shrouded by his hair that stuck to his brow and cheek. Only when he tipped head back, did Tony see the true extent of ecstasy he was in; his usually cold and calculated eyes were scrunched up and his mouth fell open in heavy pants and soft whimpers, heightened by Bucky's hand roaming over his back.

There was a strangely reverent expression on Bucky's face that replaced the stoic and impenetrable mask of ice he usually wore. But who wouldn't be a little affected by having a god sit on your dick and look like he might come from just that? Tony wanted that more than he could even put into words; hell he would have given up his entire fortune in that moment for it (although the inevitable regret would set in after he came, no doubt).

He pulled on his restraints for the umpteenth time since he'd been tied up, and made a noise of frustration as Loki rolled his hips in small but fluid circles. The god's muscles rippled underneath his lily-white skin, speckled with several harsh scars; one of the more prominent ones curving from his left shoulder all the way to his right hip, which was expertly traced by Bucky's cybernetic hand.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment," Tony tugged harder on the rope. "And who the hell has rope on them anyway? Oh, never mind super-secret Soviet spy slash assassin would; of course."

"Silence, Stark." Loki groaned, rolling his hips in wider more sensual circles. "Your mouth takes away from my pleasure."

"I guarantee you that's not the case, baby. I can make you feel really good with my mouth. I promise to lick you until you scream, if you untie me."

"Pleasure me with your silence and I'll consider it." Loki planted his hand against Bucky's knee, and lifted himself fluidly halfway up his cock; before he sat back down with an obscene moan.

The rhythm between the two psychopaths was slow, sensuous, but hard. Loki arched his back in a way that looked impossible, snake-like even; as he rode Bucky without pause. Tony watched every movement; entranced by the way Loki slid up and down Bucky's cock. How it disappeared into his pliant body and reemerged only moments later; glistening with lube and body fluid and a flushed red.

Tony's own cock bobbed helplessly every time he snapped his hips forward. He could only imagine the heat and tightness of the god's perfectly sculpted ass; that was being fondled by Bucky's real hand, while the other remained perched between his shoulder blades. He even imagined how it would feel to be snugly pressed against Bucky's cock as they both fucked Loki into oblivion and back.

"Come on, I promise to be quiet! I'll be good!" He kicked his feet out and yanked at his restraints. "But this is fucking torture!"

His plea was all but ignored, though. Loki moaned loudly and as Bucky latched onto his hips and shoved him down violently into his lap; before he forced him up and repeated the action. The look that fleeted across Loki's face was pure, undiluted (almost lewd) ecstasy.

"Loki, let me fuck you!" Tony yelled, uncaring about how desperate and whiny he sounded.

But they continued to ignore him; Bucky manipulating every one of his movements, until the sound of skin on skin echoed off the walls. The noise was just another point of arousal for Tony and he hated them both for it. He hated how Bucky could manhandle a god and make him keen and moan like that. And he hated Loki for being manhandled and taking Bucky's cock with ease.

Loki suddenly lurched forward, wrapping his arms around Bucky; while his head dropped to the side and opened his mouth in a silent cry. It was obscene and beautiful, as was the half-smile that spread across Bucky's lips at a job well done. And that's when without any warning, Tony felt the rope around his wrists slip and unravel.

Confused, Tony allowed his arms to drop to the mattress; allowing his eyes to drift where the rope hung limply from the headboard. Although, he was soon reminded of what he had so desperately fought to free himself for. Loki cried out in something that definitely wasn't English, but melodic nonetheless.

Tony practically vaulted from his supine position, shaking away the ropes; and crossed the distance between him and his two tormentors. Loki had since worked his hands into Bucky's hair, and was being moved solely by Bucky now. Both of them were oblivious to Tony now, lost in what must have been a really good fuck.

"You can't get off yet, babe." Tony croaked out, before licking along one of Loki's shoulder blades that was wet with sweat.

His words seemed to draw both of them from the midst of pleasure, because their movements slowed bit by bit and eventually stilled completely. Loki cracked open an eye in an attempt to get a look of Tony, and he complied by shifting to the side.

"Don't forget you wanted us both."

"I hardly forgot." Loki shuddered as Tony slid closer to kiss the back of his neck.

"God, you were sexy; riding his cock like you'd die without it."

"He still won't shut up." Bucky muttered, although he lacked any true indignation this time around; probably since he was breathless and heady with lust.

"Hey, my mouth is an asset, raccoon boy." Tony nipped at the nape of Loki's neck, as he reached out to stroke his biceps. "Now let's get the show on the road; you know you want two cocks shoved up your ass."

The god quivered under his lips, no doubt affected by his words. Of course, he would be though. He was sensitive to pleasure now; brutally so, and probably wanted nothing more than to be fucked until he was half-exhausted. And Tony was sure that he could provide one end to that service; Bucky, raccoon or not, already shown his prowess too.

"Lie down then."

"Promise me you won't tie me up again." He pushed away the damp hair from Loki's neck, licking at it and tasting the perspiration there. "And I mean both of you."

"You have my word; Barnes won't tie you up either." Loki gasped, rolling his hips again, and clinging tighter to Bucky.

A dark streak of jealousy festered in Tony's gut, but he tried to smother it. There wasn't any point on being jealous over whom the god of mischief might fancy. It wasn't like Tony wanted to be the center of his affection; he just wanted to be the center of his sexual exploits, which was natural considering he was forced to watch the kinky sex show without any relief whatsoever. It was only natural to be jealous of Bucky in that instance.

Without any further prompting, Tony lied back onto the mattress and touched the raw skin of his wrists. He had some rope burns from his brief incapacity, but he also had far worse. Oftentimes he burnt himself down in the workshop while toying with new tech; so a little rope burn was nothing in comparison.

His eyes darted back to soon-to-be bedmates, only to feel that nasty jealousy again. Loki had melded his mouth to Bucky's, kissing him with lazy ease and with plenty of tongue. It was a wet and erotic kiss that made Tony's cock bob and drip, and one that made him want to scream that he was an infamous playboy. He had to beat men and women away from him with sticks, unlike now where he was sorely ignored.

Thankfully the kiss finally came to an end; Loki rose from his position in Bucky's lap, gasping as they parted. Bucky was erect and swollen still, and wet from fucking the god thoroughly. But he didn't try to hold on to Loki, who glided away and focused on Tony after so long.

"You had to be punished." The god smirked, as he draped himself over Tony again. "Silence is golden, Stark."

"Teach me how to shut up then, sweetheart. Because that tying up thing didn't do the trick," he puckered up his lips and was pleased to hear Loki's guttural and dark chuckle in reply; before he was granted a kiss.

Loki tasted of Bucky now. There wasn't any other way to describe it. The combination of an earthy and wind-swept undertone and a hint of copper were harsh but pleasant, and Tony tried to taste it as much as he could. His tongue slid across Loki's, where the taste was that much more prominent and authentic.

His hands settled onto the god's thighs and up to the V of his groin. He couldn't help but smile at the jerk of Loki's body by the contact; since he knew he was sensitive and vulnerable to touch. But that didn't deter him from exploring the flat plane of his stomach, and the taut and trembling muscles underneath his skin.

The smell of sex and perspiration permeated off of Loki, and aroused Tony even more somehow. Which led him to reach backwards to fondle the swell of his ass; although his fingers were a different mind altogether, and roamed between his cheeks and to his entrance that was stretched open invitingly.

Two of his fingers slipped inside Loki's hole easily enough; he was a little sloppy, but otherwise warm and tight. And there wasn't anything wrong with being a little sloppy; Tony liked that, especially after he seen the pounding he'd gotten from Bucky.

"Stark," the god pulled away from his lips, as he pressed back into his fingers; which were probably not sufficient enough for him now.

"Oh baby, you like that don't you?" He began to scissor his fingers. "But I know you're just hungry for dick; one's not even enough for you anymore. You need two jammed in your tight little asshole."

Without so much as a warning, Tony felt a drizzle of lube slide down his erection and onto his balls. He moaned in spite of himself; more so even, once he felt a not-so-fleshy hand start to pump him in a firm and pleasurable manner. Tony's eyes rolled back in his head, consumed by the strange but wonderful sensation running along his cock.

Once his attention was compromised, he felt Loki remove his fingers from his ass. The god positioned himself more comfortably against him; pressing their bodies together chest to chest, which gave him the opportunity to suck along Tony's jaw. But what really made his whole body arch off the bed was the feeling of Bucky nudging his cock against Loki's hole.

"Sit up." Bucky commanded gruffly to Loki, who willingly did as he was told; sinking onto the engorged head of Tony's cock, and gradually taking him in to the hilt.

"Oh fuck," Tony choked out, overwhelmed by the tight heat that enveloped him whole.

He was balls deep in a bona fide god's ass, which felt fucking incredible. His whole body shuddered as Loki repositioned himself above him, chest to chest again; and changed the angle in which they were connected. He jutted his hips forward, pressing further into Loki's ass, and felt him clench around him in a vice-like grip.

"Shit, that's so good; just like that." He pulled out partially, before fucking back into Loki's ass harder until he drew a breathless gasp out of him.

He fucked into Loki without any coordination whatsoever. His hips pistoned upward, as he chased the ripples of pleasure that exploded in his groin and spread throughout the rest of his body. He wrapped his arms around Loki, giving in completely to his base instincts. But it was short lived; even if he wanted to continue to fuck the god and make him writhe and moan as he had been, something stopped him.

Bucky had shoved down on thighs, and forced him to stop. Blearily, he opened his eyes and shot raccoon boy a questioning look; only to get the gist of it, once he saw Bucky straddle his legs with a bottle of lube in one hand. The position was somewhat awkward, but Loki's ass was in the best position to proceed.

"Dreams do come true, baby." Tony rubbed reassuring circles across the god's back; even though he suspected Loki wasn't worried by the prospect of being penetrated by another person at the moment.

"Your fingers first," Loki panted out, bracing his hands on either side of Tony's head; and looking flushed and gorgeous beyond compare.

Tony caught his gaze; Loki's eyes were almost black and heavy-lidded with lust. It was hard to believe only two years ago, they had been fighting tooth and nail against one another. Hell, a few weeks ago the Avengers had gone toe to toe with Loki; despite the stunt he pulled being minor in comparison to an attempt at full-blown world domination.

It seemed even more unlikely that this was the same vengeful god above him, once his mouth fell open in a silent cry. Bucky grazed his lube covered finger against the rim of Loki's already stuffed hole, and in doing so touched Tony's cock too. The feeling was alien but not unpleasant either; for being around the block a few times, Tony hadn't delved into anything like this before and had to bite down on his lower lip to silence the gasp that threatened to escape him.

Bucky slowly worked his finger into Loki, while unintentionally caressing his dick in the process. Loki seemed to be unable to silence himself, making a noise that didn't sound very human. Then again he technically wasn't human, but an alien space prince slash god.

"Relax, okay." Tony continued to rub his back. "That's nothing compared to what you want and what you're going to get."

"Shut up, Stark." The god clenched his eyes closed, as Bucky slid his finger fully into him.

"You've never done this before?"

"Shut up." Loki let out a heavy breath, seemingly trying to relax his body for the inevitable second finger; which Tony felt brush across his dick as it pressed into Loki's hole.

Bit by bit, Bucky pressed his second finger in; and then he began to part them and open Loki up more than what was probably natural. Although, if people (or gods for that matter) weren't meant to take more than one dick at a time; Tony wondered why the human (or god) body was capable of stretching to such an extreme. Clearly whatever was responsible for their creation had a sense of humor and maybe was a little kinky too.

Bucky waited for some time, before he slid his fingers in and out of Loki's ass; taking special care when he began to scissor them open. It caused the god to keen and his whole body to tremor, which shot another wave of white-hot heat into Tony's cock. He wanted nothing more than to forget the double penetration and finish the ritual they had already begun. But he didn't dare move; not now as Bucky prepped him thoroughly.

After what felt like a small eternity with Loki's hole being stretched wide and gaping; Bucky wriggled his fingers free and slathered Tony's cock and Loki's hole in lube. It felt oddly dirty and yet the whole situation was taboo and perverted. Tony was balls deep in the god of mischief, and was about to literally share his ass with Cap's buddy from the forties.

Craning his neck, Tony caught sight of Bucky slicking his erection up with the last of the lube from the bottle; before positioning himself until he was firmly pressed against Loki's hole. Tony bit his lip again, suppressing another wayward moan from escaping him. The pressure, admittedly, was overwhelming on his end; so he could only imagine how Loki was feeling.

God or not, it looked like Loki was about to choke on his own tongue. His cheeks were flushed a brilliant red and his whole body strained to remain upright. Bucky worked his cock into Loki slowly but surely until he was halfway in, and made all of them let out varying noises of pleasure.

Tony threw his head back into the mattress; very much aware of the hardness of Bucky's cock against his own and the flutter of Loki's asshole around them both. Looking up at Loki, Tony wound his hand through his mussed, sweaty hair; admiring the pinched but pleased expression on his face.

"You okay, Reindeer Games?" He asked hoarsely.

"Fine," Loki returned in a small, almost meek voice.

Bucky didn't move a muscle, as if trained to remain perfectly still for long periods of time. Which undoubtedly made sense, seeing as blood-thirsty assassins needed to hide in the shadows and continue to remain unseen; well, successful assassins anyway. And seeing as Bucky had been a Soviet spy alongside Natasha for years, clearly he was well-equipped to do the job.

The only movement that he made was to grip onto Loki's hips; while Tony continued to run his hands across the slick plane of the god's back. But the pulsation in his groin was becoming too much to handle; he already knew it was physically impossible to fuck up into Loki at this angle with Bucky firmly wedged against him, so his only chance of relief would be Bucky in the end.

"Do it." Loki spoke again, somehow regaining the authoritative edge to his voice; almost sounding like himself.

Without any wordy reply, Bucky experimentally canted his hips forward. Something akin to a mew came from Loki, and his face flared up with an even brighter flush than before. Tony unconsciously dug the blunt edges of his fingernails into Loki's back; almost surprised by the tingle of pleasure that zigzagged through his cock from the friction.

The sensation became stronger as Bucky withdrew (within reason, of course) and thrust back inside, and repeated the action in that slow, cautious, but self-assured way of his. It seemed to be second nature to the assassin; never pushing in further than Loki's capacity to handle it, and never withdrawing more than he should. He worked both Tony and Loki into a sea of white-hot pleasure that all they could do in turn was make obscene noises of appreciation.

Tony shut his eyes against the on-slate of friction, wetness, and tightness. His mind swirled and churned blankly as it always did when he was intimate with anyone; and that was precisely why he was so fond of the pastime. He didn't have to think and well, his cock was especially happy about it.

Bucky girth felt amazing against him; he was slick from all the lube and firm, and whenever he moved in and out of Loki, the friction was a glorious thing. They were nudged together in Loki's loosening ass, and it still felt better than any woman Tony had the pleasure of fucking. But how could any mortal woman's quim live up to a glorified god's ass?

"Ah," Loki gasped out suddenly; feebly clenching around them.

"You like that, don't you?" Tony shuddered as Bucky fucked into Loki with a little more force than he previously had. "Getting fucked by two cocks,"

"Insuffer-ah," the god jerked forward by another hard jab from Bucky; who now seemed determined to fuck all of them into oblivion and back.

His hips moved slowly but forcefully, jamming his cock hard into Loki's awaiting hole and searing Tony's own cock with every drag. The feeling was beyond words; every fuck in made Tony's balls tighten and draw up, begging desperately for release. But he was in no control of the matter; Bucky was and there was something both erotic and maddening about it.

The loss of control had always been maddening prospect for Tony; more so when his pleasure was in the hands of somebody else. Of course, he had explored being submissive beforehand; he had several women in his company who enjoyed taking charge and teasing him to death. Yet this was different and new and exciting.

Bucky's measured movements grew a tad erratic, as he pulled out and thrust back in. His thrusts became harder and more desperate; no doubt teetering on the edge as Tony already was and had been for a while now. And all Tony could do was to enjoy the cruel ride, and enhance it as best as he could.

His hands fell away from Loki's back, before grabbing onto the fleshy but firm swell of Loki's ass. He tried to pry him apart further, and give Bucky further leeway to fuck into Loki's stretched and stuffed hole.

"World conqueror my ass," Tony almost sobbed, at the same time Loki did from brutal jerk of Bucky's hips. "This is your place right here, baby. Between two sniveling humans fucking you at the same time, and you like it too. You're stretched open and hungry for our cocks; you dirty slut."

"I-I'll kill you!" Loki arched his back, tensing up ever-so-slightly.

"No, you won't; fuck no. This feels too good for you."

"H-harder," Loki demanded then in a deeper timbre, while he shut his eyes against the pleasure.

As easily as Loki could command an entire alien race to do his bidding, the same could be said of Bucky; who wasted no time on following orders. He snapped his hips with a resounding slap of flesh on flesh, fucking into Loki harder and faster and more uncoordinated than moments previously. He sunk in deeper too; thanks in part to Tony spreading Loki open, and the results were electrifying.

Tony's vision exploded with bursts of light; helplessly writhing underneath the assault, as his ears were filled with Loki's weirdly high-pitched but deep moans, groans, and yelps. His cock ached and flared as Bucky ground into him, tirelessly fucking Loki's ass. And Loki's insides trembled and clenched and convulsed around him.

"Fuck, oh fuck," he moaned, as he dug his nails into Loki's skin, and felt Bucky's balls slap relentlessly against his. "Fuck him open nice and good."

Suddenly Loki collapsed onto him, shifting the angle in just the right way. Tony sunk into the god a fraction more and heard a tiny whimper expel from him. That only seemed to suggest that Loki was close as Tony was, although Bucky's prowess was unknown; since he somehow maintained that speed and force without stuttering very much, which was pretty damn admirable.

Loki's erection dragged across Tony's abs, dripping with precum; just another sensation that threatened to make Tony come. He was overwhelmed by it all; the feel of Loki's supple and sweaty flesh under his fingertips, his heavy weight that spread across his body and shifted and quivered, and the wet depths of his ass. But not only that; Bucky's cock was grinding and stimulating him into a pool of frayed nerves.

"Barnes," Loki jerked forward again, as if he was trying to get away from both of them; which only got him a hard, earth-shattering thrust to what could only be his prostate. Because he actually yelled until the tendons in his neck popped out.

Tony heard the distinct sound of fabric tearing, before his senses were flooded by the clenching of Loki's muscles around him, and the perfect friction between his cock and Bucky's. And then he erupted with heat; his whole body convulsed and he was coming with a wordless shout. The intensity of his orgasm was so strong that his vision swam, and he hardly felt the spurt of cum that covered his stomach via god of mischief.

He did, however, feel the added weight on his body. But it took several moments before he regained any semblance of clarity, and realized why he was being pressed farther (but not unpleasantly) into the mattress.

Bucky was draped over Loki, having planted his cybernetic hand into the mattress, partially supporting his weight. His head was bowed and had pressed his forehead between the god's shoulder blades, who in turn had buried his face into Tony's chest, close to the arc reactor. They were a mess of sweaty limbs and mussed hair and sticky body fluids, and a whole lot of crazy; Tony included.

"Well, that was fun." He mused aloud softly, as Bucky began to stir above him. "Hope we didn't kill you, Reindeer Games. I kind of don't want to explain that to Thor."

The god of mischief only grunted in return, unable to even lift his head from Tony's chest yet. Or maybe he wanted to snuggle, which Tony was okay with to a point; even if he wasn't a cuddler by nature or nurture.

Bucky, on the other hand, slowly withdrew from Loki; which made Tony's cock tingle from the lack of friction. And that apparently was enough recovery time for him, because he made a move to the end of the bed and towards where his super assassin uniform had been tossed to the hardwood floor.

Meanwhile, Loki remained on top of Tony; still connected intimately and neither making a move to remedy it. Tony moved his hands back onto Loki's back, though; and took a moment to enjoy the afterglow of his mind numbing orgasm. He couldn't remember the last time he'd come that hard and that intensely either.

 _"Sir, my apologies for interrupting,"_ JARVIS's voice flooded the room in its genial, almost apologetic, tone then. _"However, I wanted to inform you that Captain Rogers and Miss Romanoff have returned from the benefit gala."_

"Sure, they'll be looking for you, raccoon boy." Tony yawned and patted Loki's back. "And you probably should scram too, since Romanoff can smell danger and deceit a mile away."

"Insufferable," Loki grunted, but raised his face that was still flushed from their previous activities; the knife mark all but gone now.

"It's not like I don't want you to stay, you know. Well, I kind of I don't want you to; no offense."

"Pray tell, Stark – how long have you envisioned bedding me?" The god quirked his eyebrow, as he slowly moved until they were no longer connected.

"Well, defenestration is my fetish." He made a face, only to have the god remove himself entirely from him and climb onto his feet.

The ruined bits of leather and armor lay in a heap on the floor; Loki hardly bothered with it, flicking his wrist to magic everything away. Before his lithe form was shrouded in a shimmering golden light that Tony had seen the first time he'd come into contact with the god. And within seconds Loki was clothed in something similar to his previous attire, but far less daunting. The armor was smaller and more compact and the leather seemed to be thinner.

Bucky had already dressed fully too; he buckled the many buckles on his utility vest, seemingly bored and unaffected by the crazy sex that they just had. Which just seemed to reiterate Tony's previous point about the two of them being psychopaths (or maybe sociopath was a better description of Bucky anyway).

Loki approached Bucky then, who shot him a bemused stare; but allowed the god to take the last buckle into hand and clasp it shut for him. They eyed one another, as if sharing an inside joke that Tony wasn't privy to; and then shared a firm kiss that rang of familiarity.

"Now that's just cold." Tony called out, as he stretched his cramped body. "I don't get a kiss either?"

"No." Loki and Bucky said in union, before Bucky stealthy moved towards the master suite's balcony.

Tony sat up just in time to see the Winter Soldier step out into the brisk autumn air; his mussed hair tousled in the slight breeze, as he walked to the glass barricade, and easily hoisted himself on top of it. He balanced there for a split-second, before he hopped off of it and disappeared from sight. Had Tony been unaware of his super assassin skills, he might have been worried; but he suspected Bucky was going to crawl back several floors down into Steve's quarters.

"Until next time, Stark," Loki drew his attention again. "Because I would hope there would be a next time."

"At least we're in agreement with that. But I don't think raccoon boy is sweet on me."

"Neither of us is," the god pulled a face that was almost comical in nature.

Before he could blurt out a trademark Stark retort; the god dissipated into nothingness. Which was just fine with Tony; it wasn't like he could showcase his wit with either Loki or Bucky, due to the fact they found his chatter to be annoying rather than insightful anyway. Besides, he didn't find them to be good company either; they just had some really great sex, and beyond that Tony didn't have to like them or even converse with them.

It would probably be weird seeing Bucky creeping around the tower, though; but then again, it had been weird to find him creeping around beforehand. He just now had the experience of fucking a Norse god with the guy, which was a bonding experience that they'd never speak about. Well, if they ever spoke in the first place.

Tiredly, Tony fell back onto the bed; uncaring of his soiled body and the tears in his duvet and linens. He'd have someone buy him better linens, and maybe some cheaper ones too; especially if he was granted with another audience with his crazy bedmates.

"Just another day in the life of Tony Stark," he chuckled, before shutting his eyes and drifting easily off to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
